Juste un jour
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: "Tous passent et repassent… mais lui il reste là… Il regarde la porte. Il ne pense à rien, ne dit rien. Il ne prétend pas savoir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur pour ne pas à avoir à s'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Il perd petit à petit pied, s'effondre à terre. Pourtant, il est toujours bien réveillé. Ce qu'il attend ? La fin d'une histoire, la fin d'une attente… ou la fin d'une vie…"
1. Chapter I: 8h 02, Réveil

**Voici, Juste un jour, je n'ai pas de réel résumé, c'est la suite de Juste une nuit, ce qu'il s'est passé, tout en un format toujours tout mini.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira,.**

**Pareillement, l****es chapitres seront tous petits, une à deux pages xD parfois beaucoup moins!**

**Bonne lecture (aussi courte soit-elle c:)**

**Le poste sera rapide je pense puisque j'ai déjà fini la fic.**

**Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

><p><strong>¤ <span>Juste un jour<span> ¤**

**Chapitre I :** 8h 02, Réveil…

Je me réveille. Cela n'a pas été une bonne nuit. En plus, j'ai mal à la tête. Mon corps est lourd, mon cœur tremble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets dans cet état. C'est sûrement le réveil… Je déteste les réveils.

Je me tourne sur le côté et tombe sur un visage angélique. Dieu qu'il est beau quand il dort. Malheureusement, mes pensées s'assombrissent automatiquement. Nous deux, ça n'a pas été facile… vraiment pas facile.

Comme dans tous les couples, il y a eut des hauts et des bas. Comme dans tous les couples, nous en avons bavé avant de pouvoir devenir ce que nous sommes maintenant. Et à ce jour plus qu'à un autre, j'entends encore sa voix me dire que tout irait bien. Puis-je y croire ?

Je vais l'avouer, je suis totalement effrayé. Je crois que c'est la deuxième fois que je le suis. Il ne faut surtout pas penser, nous ne nous sommes pas tout de suite donné l'un à l'autre même si le plus gros s'est fait lors de cette étrange nuit dans l'irréel (ndla : cf : _Juste une nuit_); parler.

Il y a eut ses amis, contrariés par notre union. Il y a eut mes amis, dégoûtés… Il y a eut ses crises et les miennes. Il y a eut… tellement de séparations qu'aujourd'hui j'en pleurerais.

Mais maintenant, c'est terminé… Il est là, il m'aime et je l'aime, plus rien n'importe que de l'avoir dans mes bras… Il est là et c'est le plus important… Malgré… malgré ce qui se passe en ce moment. Malgré ce jour que je redoute… Ah oui… c'est aujourd'hui… Mince.

Faut-il que je le réveille ? J'hésite encore. Les réveils ne sont pas très bons en ces temps-ci. J'ai peur qu'il ne vienne me rejoindre dans mon désespoir. Ou pire… qu'il me rejette comme c'est si souvent arrivé…

Je n'aurais pas à le faire, le voilà qui se réveille.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila pour un premier tout petit chapitre, j'espère sincérement que cela vous met l'eau à la bouche!<strong>_

_**A la prochaine!**_

**_DarkDeesse _**


	2. Chapter II: 8h 10, Pas de dispute

**Chapitre II :** 8h 10, Pas de dispute…

- Draco ?

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Tu es déjà debout ? Quel heure il est ?

- Trop tôt mon amour… Tu devrais te rendormir.

- J'ai pas sommeil, se brusque-t-il.

Pourtant je le vois bien, son regard est fatigué, il a des cernes sous les yeux. J'ai de la peine pour lui… Mais je cache ma tristesse, il ne faut pas qu'il voie que je m'inquiète. Il me ferait encore un sermon, nous nous disputerions pour rien. Je veux passer le plus de temps avec lui possible avant… avant aujourd'hui… Est-ce possible ?

Il se lève et s'assoit. Il grimace un peu mais je tiens ma langue. Pas question d'avoir une dispute aujourd'hui. Non, tout serait parfait jusqu'à ce soir ! Il me regarde, puis se penche et m'embrasse doucement. Je me relève immédiatement pressant son corps dans mes bras. Et soudain il me repousse.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça !

- Excuse-moi.

- Pour toi, on dirait que je suis déjà mort !

Il se lève brusquement mais j'en fais pareil et le rattrape par le bras. Je le tourne rapidement et le colle au mur. Là, je l'embrasse sauvagement. Il ne s'en plaint pas, répond au baiser… peut-être trop désespéré c'est vrai. Enfin je le relâche.

- Je ne veux pas me disputer, surtout pas aujourd'hui…

- Tu vois…

Je le fais taire d'un autre baiser.

- Harry… S'il te plait ?

Mon brun louche sur mon torse puis pose la main dessus.

- D'accord…

Il m'embrasse.

- Mais évites de me voir comme un mort !

Je soupire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	3. Chapter III: 8h 20, Evite

**Chapitre III : **8h 20, Evite…

L'eau coule sur nos deux corps enlacés. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions plus eut de douche ensemble. Cela me fit un grand bien, et lui je le vois… Il aime ça. Il a toujours aimé ça ! Il en profite, chacun de mes gestes contre sa peau. Chacun de mes baisers.

Je le colle contre la vitre, de la douche et m'appuie sans pudeur contre lui. Il a passé ses bras autour de mon buste et posé sa tête contre mon torse. Je me dis… tout va bien… pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à m'en convaincre ? Pourquoi tremble-je autant… Il le sens et relève la tête. Son regard se fait dur. Comment se fait-il qu'il puisse connaître ainsi toutes mes pensées !

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas y penser ! C'est moi qui devrais avoir peur non ? Parce que c'est moi qui vais…

- N'en parle pas… S'il te plait…

- La réalité te fait peur… cela a toujours été ainsi !

- hum, c'est toi qui dis ça !

- Quoi ?

- Harry ! Tu avais promis.

Je l'embrasse pour qu'il ne dise rien d'autre. Il me repousse une nouvelle fois et sort de la douche. Il s'essuie d'une serviette. Moi je soupire et éteint l'eau. En sortant, il me passe une serviette en souriant.

- Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de si bon moment, toi et moi…

- Oui, j'y pensais…

- Perdureront-ils…

- J'ai prié tous les jours que oui ! Alors ils perdureront…

Mon petit brun rit, amusé de mon enfantillage.

- Nous avons vécu plus dur, toujours la tête haute…

- Oui ! Même nos séparations n'en sont pas venues à bout !

- De quoi ?

- De notre amour…

Je me rapproche et l'embrasse chastement.

- Je t'aime, Harry…

Il me regarde fixement et chuchote.

- Peut-être que tu ne devrais plus…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	4. Chapter IV: 8h 28, Lourd

**Chapitre IV : **8h28, Lourd…

Ces mots me font mal, mon cœur saigne.

- Impossible, je t'aime et je t'aimerais après… après ce soir.

Il ne dit rien et s'enfuit, j'ai l'impression d'être abandonné, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui meurent à petit feu, que c'est lui qui vivra plus longtemps, seul. Parfois je me dis que cela aurait été moins dur si cela avait été moi…

Et d'autre qu'il n'a pas l'air tant affecté que ça de mourir. Peut-être en a-t-il assez de vivre avec moi… J'ai mal…

Je m'habille rapidement, le corps et le cœur lourd. C'est bien la première fois que je me sens ainsi, aussi lourd…

Harry est dans la chambre, magnifiquement bien habillé, comme il l'est tous les jours depuis cette juste nuit. Je le regarde un long moment alors que lui me tourne le dos et contemple le soleil qui se lève.

- Que fais-tu aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je.

Il se retourne et hausse les épaules.

- Comme d'habitude, je vais travailler, je mangerais là-bas et rentrerais juste après vers une heure.

- Harry, ne peut-on pas…

- Fais pareil s'il te plait. Vas travailler et on se voit ce soir…

J'écarquille les yeux et ai du mal à respirer, j'aurais tellement voulu que l'on passe cette journée importante ensemble, mais comme il l'a fait ces derniers temps, il me repousse encore.

Il passe juste à mes côtés sans un geste vers moi. Arrivé à l'encadrement de la porte je réagis enfin et me retourne :

- J'aurais aimé que nous…

- Draco… tu es lourd…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	5. Chapter V: 8h 45, Lui

**Chapitre V :** 8h45, Lui…

J'arrive au travail mais je n'en ai pas l'impression. Oui mon corps y est mais mon esprit, lui, est ailleurs, on me salue et moi je ne fais qu'hocher la tête et rien d'autre.

On me parle mais je ne fais que bredouiller des excuses d'un empressement futile. On vient vers moi mais j'évite. Toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers Lui. Il me manque, aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre.

J'arrive dans mon bureau l'esprit encombré de son image. A travers mes yeux, je le vois encore. A travers mes oreilles, je l'entends encore. A travers mon nez, je le sens encore. Ma peau est chaude de la sienne. Et pourtant je regarde partout mais il n'y a personne.

Lui n'est pas là…

On toque à ma porte et je donne la permission d'entrer. C'est Ron. Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami d'Harry et mon subalterne. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds. C'est l'un des personnes qui a mises un temps indéfinissable pour enfin accepter ma relation avec Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'avais pas pris un jour de congé ?

- Si mais… J'ai décidé d'annuler…

- Ah. Comment va Harry ?

- Bien… Il… Lui, il va bien…

C'est moi qui meure…

- Ok… euh… Et bien comme tu ne devais pas venir, nous avons déjà tous réparti… Il n'y a aucune mission pour toi aujourd'hui…

Il faut que je le voie.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu pourrais faire…

Il faut absolument que je Lui parle.

- Peut-être pourrais-tu demander au Boss…

Il faut que je Lui dise…

- … s'il n'a pas un travail pour toi…

- Non, non c'est bon ! J'ai encore changé d'avis, il faut que je parte, j'ai une chose importante à faire !

- Ah !

- Excuse pour le dérangement, à bientôt.

Je sors en trombe de mon bureau et du ministère. Je n'ai qu'une chose en tête. Lui, Lui et Lui…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	6. Chapter VI: 9h 02, Espionnage

**Chapitre VI :** 9h02, Espionnage…

Je saute dans ma voiture et conduit rapidement à son lieu de travail. Je pourrais transplaner mais il a un boulot du côté des moldus, ce serait bien trop risqué.

Je me suis résolu, il faut que nous passions cette journée ensemble, ce jour est important pour lui et moi, c'est notre futur que nous écrivons, si tout se passe bien. S'il souffre, je souffrirais, s'il meure… je mourrais aussi.

Le jour où j'ai compris que ma vie dépendait entièrement de la sienne, j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus jamais me défaire de ses entraves. Et la nuit où nous avons enfin parlé, j'ai su qu'être sien était le seul but de ma vie.

Je ne le lui ai jamais dit et maintenant il faut que ça change…

J'arrive près de son travail mais brusquement mon entrain s'ébranle. Alors que je passe par la rue qui mène à son restaurant où il est serveur, je le vois dehors en compagnie d'un autre homme.

Rien d'étonnant jusque là, mais ce qui fait palpiter mon cœur et serrer mes mains sur le volant c'est qu'il a un grand sourire et que dans ses bras, un magnifique bouquet de fleurs multi couleurs prône. Il le serre comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose qu'il existe au monde et cela, je ne pouvais que l'admettre, était la pure vérité.

Je tourne à la prochaine intersection et me gare dans une ruelle sombre. Ma tête se cogne durement contre le volant sans toucher au klaxon. Je me repasse leur traversée en boucle. Essayons de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

Peut-être que je me trompe et que je m'invente quelques fantasmes stupides cependant… Le jeune homme brun à ses côtés, ravi et heureux, plus grand que lui, n'était vraiment pas un garçon horrible à regarder. Bien au contraire.

Harry semblait tellement heureux… Et ce bouquet de fleur… Et puis… Où allait-il ? Harry était encore en habit de serveur et proche de son lieu de travail… J'ai mal au cœur et ma peau se brûle…

Il faut que je sache, peu importe si je dois l'espionner… Si… si c'est lui qu'il a choisi alors tant pis… je m'en irai… Et par « partir », je veux dire que je ne compte pas aller bien loin dans ce monde…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	7. Chapter VII: 9h 16, Des fleurs

**Chapitre VII : **9h16, Les fleurs…

Ils sont là, devant moi, et moi je les regarde, en pleurant silencieusement… Calme toi Draco, tu es totalement stupide. Pourtant… tous les faits sont ainsi présentés de telles manières qu'un choix seul est possible…

Mais c'est impossible, parce que dans mon cœur, c'est impossible.

C'est pourquoi, en invisible je regarde de loin les deux hommes qui marchent lentement droit vers le parking du restaurant tout en discutant. Je ne peux m'approcher, Harry connaît parfaitement mon odeur et mon aura, il arriverait à me reconnaître sous n'importe quel déguisement…

Et si je lui jette un sort, il le détectera immédiatement alors cette solution n'est pas non plus envisageable. Juste je les regarde discuter… J'aimerais tellement savoir de quoi il parle.

Enfin, ils atteignent la voiture d'Harry et celui–ci ouvre le coffre et met délicatement les fleurs à l'intérieur. Il se tourne ensuite vers le bellâtre que je ne supporte maintenant plus, la colère grondant en moi comme jamais auparavant.

Ils continuent de se parler et cela me met mal à l'aise. Ils discutent plus que moi avec Harry. Ou du moins… que moi avec Harry en ce moment… Qu'ont-ils de si important à se dire ? J'ai envie d'aller les voir et de reprendre mon amant…

Mais je ne fais rien, je continue de les regarder sans faire attention à d'autre personne de mon entourage. Peu m'importe, eux ne me voient pas.

Je me rappelle encore de ses fleurs, elles étaient vraiment magnifiques… Je ne savais pas qu'Harry aimait les fleurs. Peut-être est-ce une faute de ma part, je ne lui en ai jamais offerte…

J'aimerais tellement rattraper cette erreur. Revenir un peu en arrière… Avant tous ça… Avant d'apprendre le mal qui rongeait Harry… Tout était parfait avant…

Aussi parfait que ses fleurs, j'aurais dû lui en offrir plus souvent…

J'aurais dû lui montrer mon amour plus fortement que des mots…

Ces fleurs… C'est moi qui aurais dû lui donner, et c'est moi qui aurais dû être à ses côtés… c'est moi à qui ce tendre sourire devrait être adressé…

Et toi que je ne connais pas, je te hais du plus profond de mon être pour lui avoir volé son cœur avec de simples fleurs…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	8. Chapter VIII: 9h 25, Un café avec deux s

**Chapitre VIII :** 9h25, Un café avec deux sucres…

Harry et l'homme décident enfin de retourner vers le bar/restaurant. Ils parlent encore, ils parlent toujours… et mon cœur se tord de douleur. L'homme quitte Harry pour s'asseoir à une table puis mon amant revient quelques minutes plus tard deux tasses à la main dont je ne saurais dire le breuvage pour l'un mais pour Harry, c'est un café avec deux sucres dedans.

Il est à nouveau habillé normalement et s'assoit en face du l'autre qui lui sourit. Ses fossettes m'horripilent, ses mimiques d'aristocrate en chaleur m'écoeurent, je suis à deux doigts de courir vers eux mais je ne fais rien.

Je m'assois aussi à terre me fichant de la saleté. Rien ne nous sépare à part la route et la table du restaurant. A cette heure-ci, très peu de personnes marchent dans les rues et cela facilite mon espionnage mais met dangereusement ma couverture en péril.

Moins il y a de monde, plus il y a des chances qu'Harry me découvre. Et cela m'effraie de plus en plus, j'ai peur qu'il me repousse et cela ne doit pas arriver. Surtout pas devant l'autre brun.

Le mien sourit toujours, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant sourire depuis que nous avons apprit son mal. Il m'est si triste que le voir heureux avec lui me rend littéralement plus bas que terre…

Peut-être que je devrais vraiment le laisser… Je souhaite le bonheur pur pour mon amant et s'il n'est pas avec moi alors je préfère mourir plutôt que de le voir triste. Nous avons vécu tellement de séparation… Tellement de personne qui était contre notre union…

Mais on s'est battu, battu pour être ensemble, cependant, je n'irai jamais à l'encontre de cet homme que j'aime par-dessus tout, jamais… je n'irai contre son bonheur…

Harry… Tu ignores le mal que tu me fais en ce moment même… Sirotant tranquillement ton café avec deux sucres, riant à cet inconnu… Tu m'ignores et tu me tues…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	9. Chapter IX : 9h 54, Poursuite en voiture

**Chapitre IX :** 9h54, Poursuite en voiture…

Ils se lèvent enfin et Harry dessert la table, L'homme s'étire et enfin il parte, je les voie se diriger à nouveau vers le parking. Immédiatement, je rejoins ma voiture et juste au moment où je sors de la ruelle je le vois passer, l'homme à son bord. Cela me révulse un peu plus mais je reste calme.

Je les poursuis laissant une marge de quatre ou cinq voitures devant moi. C'est assez facile, il ne fallait juste pas que ni Harry ni l'autre ne me repère. Soudain mon téléphone sonne et je sursaute.

Je le sors de ma poche et remarque qu'il s'agit d'Harry ! Rien de moins que l'homme que je poursuis. J'allais répondre mais je remarque qu'on passe près d'un chantier. S'il l'entendait, il saurait que je ne suis pas loin. Pas question pour moi de griller ma couverture.

Je ne décroche pas.

Cela le surprendra sûrement j'ai toujours décroché à ses appels même en pleine réunion ! Mais peu importe, je ne pense pas que le plus à plaindre en ce moment ce soit lui.

Je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai un pincement au cœur, je pense qu'entendre sa voix m'aurait fait le plus grand bien. Et surtout j'aurais voulu entendre ce qu'il avait à dire… Et si jamais, je devais lui demander ce qu'il faisait… qu'aurait-il répondu ?

M'aurait-il menti ?

Sûrement…

Oui sûrement…

La poursuite se rallonge. Quelques minutes après le premier appel, un autre vint c'est encore lui… Je ne réponds toujours pas et comprends que cela ne lui est pas totalement indifférent quand il rappela une troisième fois.

Enfin, il se gare et je fais de même bien loin d'eux. J'utilise un sort qui me procure des jumelles et les regarde descendre, Harry son portable à la main. Il est contrarié et semble écrire dessus. Puis soudain ses yeux s'attristent légèrement quand il ferme son portable…

Deux secondes plus tard, le mien sonne…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	10. Chapter X : 10h31, Le SMS

**Chapitre X :** 10h31, Le SMS…

Je le prends dans la main alors que celle-ci tremble… Il m'a bien envoyé un message mais je ne l'ouvre pas tout de suite… Je ne peux pas car j'ai peur, et je l'avoue… Je suis pétrifié d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle…

Surtout que son regard triste ne me donne aucune confiance vis-à-vis de ce SMS… Je déteste les portables. Harry voulant vivre comme les moldus, moi comme les sorciers, nous avons donc décidé de mélanger nos deux avis…

Et il m'a obligé à prendre un portable car il voulait pouvoir me joindre n'importe quand, le plus rapidement possible. Cependant bien que j'aie accepté, je n'ai jamais aimé ça… Pas plus que je n'aime écrire ou lire un SMS…

Je le regarde sans l'ouvrir avant de regarder à nouveau Harry. L'autre lui a fait retrouver son sourire avec quelques phrases… Et je me dis une nouvelle fois que c'est moi qui devrais être à sa place. Je descends de la voiture avant de discrètement les suivre.

Quand je suis certain que personne ne me regarde je revêts un sortilège d'illusion pour que personne ne me remarque. J'ai l'air stupide, je le sais, mais rien n'est mieux ainsi… je veux avoir le cœur net et j'aimerais que la douleur cesse…

Je sers mon portable fort dans ma main… Je vois que lui tout devant au côté de l'autre brun, fait exactement la même chose. J'en suis sûr, il attend une réponse. Une réponse qui ne devrait peut-être pas lui plaire…

J'en dois en avoir le cœur net.

J'ouvre à nouveau mon portable puis ce fichu SMS et je lis :

« _J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais cela ne répond pas, je ne sais pourquoi. S'il te plait rappel moi, il faut que je te parle. C'est très important… C'est à propos de ce soir._ »

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	11. Chapter XI : 10h36, Le magasin

**Chapitre XI :** 10h36, Le magasin…

J'ai envie de pleurer, peut-être que je me trompe encore… cela fait mal… J'ai l'impression… J'ai cette impression que rien ne va plus. Il n'y a pas ces trois petits mots qui sont toujours à la fin de ses SMS, ces « je t'aime » prononcés… Je ne ressens qu'une sensation de détresse de sa part, il a besoin de moi…

Il a besoin de moi alors qu'il me rejette toujours. Dois-je le rappeler ? Dois-je obéir ? Mon cœur me crie oui ! Mon corps veut m'obliger à le faire. Mon âme m'assure que c'est la meilleure solution. Mon esprit me dicte d'obéir à ma raison qui ne me dit qu'une chose :

« Si tu l'aime appelle le…

Je regarde plus haut et voie Harry le téléphone à l'oreille. Il discute avec quelqu'un pendant un moment, lui et l'autre arrêtés devant un grand magasin d'habits.

L'autre attend patiemment en regardant à droite et à gauche, cela me réconforte de ne pas les voir se parler. Cependant quand Harry raccroche, il penche la tête vers lui.

Et alors Harry à ce mouvement de tête effroyablement triste qui me donne envie de courir vers lui et de le prendre dans mes bras. Il fait non de la tête et ses yeux se ferme douloureusement. J'entends presque leurs voix et devine leur conversation :

- Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas où il est…

Je regarde une nouvelle fois mon portable… Si je l'appelais… Aurais-je perdu ? Et surtout… L'aurais-je perdu ?

Seulement si nous nous disputons…

Je les vois pénétrer le magasin en me demandant ce qu'ils vont faire là-bas…

Puis je regarde encore mon portable et enfin je compose le numéro d'Harry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	12. Chapter XII : 10h45, Deux mensonges

**Chapitre XII :** 10h45, Deux mensonges…

- Allo, Draco ? C'est toi ?

- Bien sûr que c'est moi, qui voudrais-tu que se soit d'autre ? Un lutin vert qui aurait piqué mon portable.

Je me mords la lèvre… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'affoler autant mais j'agis trop hâtivement car mon cœur bat trop vite. Harry prend un certain pour se calmer aussi, je peux le sentir.

- Tu… Tu n'as pas répondu… j'ai cru que… euh…

- Tu as cru ?

- Rien.

- Tu n'avais pas quelque chose d'important à me dire ?

- Où es-tu ? J'ai appelé Ron, il m'a dit que tu étais parti juste après être arrivé.

- Je suis au bord d'une falaise à me demander si je dois sauter ou non !

- Quoi ?

Je ris légèrement, cela me fait un bien fou bien que j'ai l'impression que mes mots ne sont pas totalement faux.

- Sérieusement, Draco !

- Et toi alors ? Tu es où ?

- Je bosse moi !

Mon cœur se serre, je le savais pourtant bien qu'il me mentirait.

- Bon, ben si tu n'as rien d'important à me dire…

- Si attends… Je… je ne rentrerais pas à une heure.

- Ah… D'accord.

Que voulez vous que je dise d'autre ? Je sais parce que tu vas t'envoyer en l'air avec un autre que moi avant ce soir !

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Et bien si je te demande où est-ce que tu vas aller tu vas sûrement inventer un mensonge tel que mon patron à besoin de moi pour cet après-midi ou quelque chose de ce genre… Au final, cela ne m'apportera jamais la vérité mais ce n'est pas grave parce que moi je la connais la vérité. Tu ne veux juste pas passer ta dernière journée sur Terre avec moi… J'ai choisi, je la saute, cette falaise !

Et je lui raccroche au nez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	13. Chapter XIII : 10h 51, Dis le

**Chapitre XIII :** 10h 51, Dis le…

A peine je raccroche que je regrette immédiatement mes mots, j'ai mal au plus profond de moi. Peu importe combien de fois je me dit de ne pas créer de disputes, on finit toujours par s'envoyer des piques méchantes et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui lui est fait goûté à mon venin…

Mais cela me fait plus mal à moi qu'à lui, ça j'en suis certain. Assis à nouveau parterre devant le magasin, je ne regarde même pas à l'intérieur de peur de croiser le regard sombre de mon amant.

Dix minutes s'écoulent puis vingt et j'attends patiemment sans avoir d'autres choix. Je sursaute à nouveau quand mon téléphone sonne encore. C'est Harry. Je décroche et entends de sa voix pratiquement éteinte.

- Draco…

Il renifle, c'est obligé, il a pleuré. Cela me choque… Et mon cœur se déchire un peu plus. Je cache mon visage de ma main pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer à mon tour.

Du moment où nous avons appris sa maladie, il n'a jamais voulu pleurer, jamais voulu montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse… Je suis un monstre…

- Tu n'as pas sauté ? Murmure-t-il en reniflant à nouveau.

- Non, je chuchote. Tant que tu seras en vie, je ne pourrais pas sauter…

Le silence se fait à nouveau.

- Draco je suis désolé de ne pouvoir passer la journée avec toi.

- C'est toi qui l'a voulu…

- Je… J'avais des choses à faire… avant de disparaître…

J'ai un haut le cœur.

- Tu ne vas pas disparaître.

- Toi-même tu as…

- J'ai menti. Je suis désolé… Mais… tu as des choses plus importantes à faire aujourd'hui que d'être avec moi alors… je comprends, on se verra à l'hôpital et après… Surtout après. Bon je dois y aller…

- Attends, D-Draco… Dis-le, je t'en pris… J'en ai tant besoin…

Le dire… je sais de quoi il parle. Cette phrase qui l'a toujours apaisé, qu'il a aimait la première fois que je lui ai dîtes et toutes les suivantes où il m'a fait répéter…

- Dis-le…

Dans sa voix je sens que ses larmes remontent et l'étouffent.

- Dis-le…

Alors j'ouvre la bouche mais je suis brusquement coupé. Dans l'oreille j'entends :

- C'est bon Harry ! On va être en retard chez moi pour…

Et il me raccroche au nez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	14. Chapter XIV : 11h21, Sa voix

**Chapitre XIV :** 11h21, Sa voix…

Je referme lentement mon portable. Sa voix se répercute dans ma tête. Je la connais désormais. Ils vont chez lui alors ? Je le savais bien… J'ai si mal…

Sa voix me tue. Elle n'aurait jamais dû exister. Du moins, elle n'aurait jamais dû se mettre entre Harry et moi. Pourquoi celui-ci avait raccroché aussi vite. Harry… Qu'est-ce que tu me caches…?

Je prends un temps fou pour lui envoyer un message, bien que cela fut été barbant, j'ai appris à dompter le « clavier » de mon portable. Je lui écris :

« _Je ne sais chez qui tu dois aller, mais je sais maintenant pourquoi tu ne seras pas avec moi aujourd'hui. On se retrouve à l'hôpital. Pourvu que tu y sois… Je t'aime. _»

Je lui envoie et quelques secondes plus tard, il rappelle. Je ne réponds pas. Je ne répondrais plus. De plus je le vois sortir du magasin, le téléphone à l'oreille et le visage triste. Dans les mains de l'autre homme il y a deux sachets. Quels genres de vêtements ont-ils achetés ? Cela je ne sais guère !

On voyant le grand brun, j'entends à nouveau sa voix qui vient fracasser mon pauvre cerveau. J'aimerais l'éradiquer, l'effacer mais rien n'y fait… elle reste là et me hante.

Harry renonce enfin à m'appeler au bout de la troisième fois et nous remontons simultanément dans nos voitures respectives. Je pose trente secondes ma tête sur le volant, à nouveau torturer.

Comme pour terminer la conversation téléphonique, Harry m'envoie un dernier message que j'ouvre rapidement :

« _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois même si je sais que tu dois penser que je te mens. Oui, on se retrouvera à l'hôpital mais il faut que je te voie avant… C'est la chose importante que je voulais te dire. Peut-on se retrouver à la maison vers quatre heures… Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon cœur. _»

Bizarrement mon cœur s'apaise et mon corps s'arrête de trembler. Je souris légèrement. Cette journée, nous la passerons peut-être ensemble, même si ce n'est qu'une fin de journée…

Je regarde la voiture s'en aller, tiraillé entre la suivre ou pas.

C'est une simple question. Ai-je confiance en lui ou pas ?

L'amour guide mes pas, et là plutôt mes mains, je fais demi-tour et rentre chez moi.

Fais-je le bon choix ? Ça je ne le saurais peut-être jamais. Mais j'avoue que je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Voir Harry et l'autre ensemble me faisait bien trop mal.

Et maintenant que je connais sa voix, cela m'aurait tendu un peu plus ! Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi… Harry… S'il te plait, reviens moi vite…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	15. Chapter XV : 13h01, Anxiété

**Chapitre XV :** 13h01, Anxiété…

Je me tourne les pouces ici… Je ne fais rien, je suis assis dans mon fauteuil, un verre de Whisky Pur feu à la main, une fleur dans l'autre… Cette fleur je l'ai trouvé sur le palier de la porte en rentrant à la maison. Que fait-elle ici ?

C'est une rose.

Une rose rouge dont chaque courbe est plus souple que l'autre… Que faisait-elle là ? Je ne sais pas… Cela me fait peur… Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Et cela me fait mal… Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas…

L'anxiété monte en moi comme si cette fleur était emplie de venin perfide et venimeux… En plus je me suis piqué en la prenant… Je vais mourir ? Peut-être que se serait mieux pour Harry et moi. Ainsi il aura carte blanche pour sortir avec cet autre homme…

Et voilà que je retombe dans une dépression animée par mon anxiété. Pourquoi cette inquiétude… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me voir… Il m'aime… Il ne l'aime pas… J'en suis sûr.

Soudain, la sonnerie de la porte sonne. Je me lève pratiquement immédiatement et la rejoins rapidement. En ouvrant la porte j'ai la surprise de tomber sur Ron qui sourit légèrement. Je fronce les sourcils.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Harry m'a appelé… Il ne savait pas où tu étais et… il avait l'air bizarre… Je peux rentrer ?

Je le regarde un peu avant de baisser les yeux… Il a une fleur à la main… une pâquerette rouge. Ne sont-elle pas blanche à l'habitude ? Ron remarque ce que je regarde et sourit en me la tendant.

- Je l'ai trouvé sur les marches !

Je prends la fleur en tremblant légèrement. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il y a toutes ses fleurs sur mon chemin ces derniers temps. Peut-être que quelqu'un voudrait me faire comprendre que je n'ai pas assez offert de fleur à Harry.

Mais il n'a pas besoin de le faire, je le sais déjà…

Je m'efface et laisse entrer Ron qui sourit encore. Son sourire n'est désormais plus forcé, le dernier mois fut tendu mais maintenant, nous nous entendions plutôt bien tous les deux.

- Tu sais, fit Ron en me suivant. Il y a quelques temps je t'ai dit que j'étais enfin d'accord pour que tu sortes avec mon meilleur ami, bien que je savais que mon avis tu t'en foutais. Mais je t'ai dit aussi, que si jamais tu lui faisais du mal.

- Tu me ferais subir dix fois pire, oui je m'en rappelle… Cependant… Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal… sans m'en faire dix fois pire à moi tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour me déchirer le cœur, moi qui me suis enfin découvert un…

Ron rit… Puis il eut une minute de silence avant que je ne le voie pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Tu es inquiet ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Oui… Mais je ne peux t'en parler…

Bizarrement, alors que Ron et moi nous installions sur le canapé, sa présence m'apaisa et nous discutions d'Harry, du travail et d'autre chose…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	16. Chapter XVI : 14h31, Encore

**Chapitre XVI :** 14h31, Encore…

Ron se leva et s'étira et j'en fis autant.

- Bon, je vais y aller, j'ai encore pas mal de chose à faire avant de finir la journée.

J'hoche la tête et le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

- Merci…

- De quoi ?

Je soupire et souris…

- D'un tas de chose… De m'avoir accepté, d'être là… avec moi…

- Tu es dans une mauvaise passe, j'ai pu le voir ce matin… Ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est juste un jour comme les autres… Demain, il y en aura un autre, et le lendemain encore…

- Juste un jour… Oui peut-être.

Si seulement il savait ! Il ne me dirait pas ça. Harry m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, seul lui et moi le savent…

- Alors on se voit demain au boulot !

- Oui ! A demain !

Il sort après une poignet de main mais à peine je fais demi tour qu'il toque à nouveau à la porte j'ouvre à nouveau et il me tend une fleur : un iris rouge.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais il semble beaucoup t'aimer. Un admirateur peut-être ? Fais attention, je vais le dire à Harry !

Il rit et donne la fleur. Je la regarde perplexe, encore !

- Encore ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	17. Chapter XVII : 15h 54, Retrouvaille

**Chapitre XVII :** 15h 54, Retrouvaille…

Je regarde les trois fleurs face à moi sur la table. Ron est parti depuis bien longtemps, je ne sais même pas combien de temps je suis resté ici, sans faire un seul geste. Brusquement, je me lève et cours vers la porte que j'ouvre en grand.

Devant moi, il y a une dizaine de fleurs totalement différentes les unes des autres mais qui sont toutes rouges. Je fronce les sourcils et les ramasse toutes d'une fois.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ?

- Draco ?

Je relève la tête brusquement en reconnaissant la voix d'Harry. Il passait le portail et s'avança vers moi. Pratiquement immédiatement, je m'avança à mon tour et l'embrassa vivement.

Mon brun soupira contre ma bouche comme s'il avait attendu toute la journée pour le faire. J'eus le plaisir de remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune odeur autre que la mienne et celles des fleurs sur lui.

Ses lèvres que j'aimais tant étaient intactes, telles que je les avais laissé ce matin… Une rose dans ma main me piqua à nouveau alors que je les serrais si fort… Le baiser prit fin alors que mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Harry expira bruyamment et posa une main sur mon visage. Il sourit lentement.

- Je suis désolé pour ce matin… Je suis désolé d'avoir été si exécrable, ces derniers temps… Alors que tu as été là pour moi à chaque instant. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été avec toi aujourd'hui… Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti…

- Tu m'as menti ? Feint-je.

- Je ne suis pas aller travailler aujourd'hui… Enfin si au début, si jamais tu me suivais…

- D'accord… Alors où étais-tu...

- Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant…

- Et ces fleurs ?

- Des fleurs ?

Je les lui montre. Il secoue négativement la tête.

- Ce n'est pas moi…

- Harry…

- Non, je te promets, ce n'est pas moi… Mais elles sont très belles !

- Tu… aimes les fleurs ?

Il hoche la tête.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

- Parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé…

Il regarde sa montre et soudain s'active.

- Il faut que tu ailles t'habiller, je dois te montrer quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Vas t'habiller !

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	18. Chapter XVIII : 16h33, Promets moi

**Chapitre XVIII :** 16h33, Promet-moi…

Quelques minutes plus tard, je fus habillé, tiré à quatre épingles et pris les trois autres fleurs dans le salon. Je ne peux décemment plus m'en séparer. Je ne sais pourquoi…

Harry sourit en me voyant et rajuste mon col. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser délicatement mais il me repousse doucement cette fois-ci et me prend par la main.

- Draco, me fait-il en frottant doucement ses doigts contre les miens. J'aimerais que tu me promettes une chose.

Je mords la lèvre avant de murmurer :

- Ce que tu veux mon amour…

- Même si… Quoiqu'il se passe aujourd'hui… Promet-moi que tu m'aimeras toujours.

- Harry…

- Promet-moi que si je meure et que tu retrouves quelqu'un, tu me garderas toujours dans ton cœur.

- Je…

- Je sais que c'est égoïste mais je t'en pris, promet le moi… Promet-moi que sans moi tu serais comme moi sans toi…

- Ce serait dix fois pire… Je te le promet Harry, mais je sais que je pourrais t'aimer toute ma vie, et que toi aussi, si tu le veux bien !

- Oui, bien sûr que je le veux !

Nous arrivons à sa voiture et je le presse :

- Transplanons Harry, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps…

- Hors de questions ! Nous devons parler avant d'arriver là-bas.

Il m'embrasse et m'oblige à faire le tour pour me faire rentrer dans la voiture. Avant de faire de même de l'autre côté. Une fois derrière le volant. Il s'arrête un moment et dit :

- Promet-moi que si je survis nous ne nous séparerons plus jamais.

Je souris, toutes mes craintes se sont envolées…

- Je te le promets…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	19. Chapter XIX : 16h45, Mon cœur

**Chapitre XIX :** 16h45, Mon cœur…

Dans la voiture c'est le silence mort…

Mon cœur frôle la crise cardiaque.

Harry lui triture le volant du bout de ses doigts. Cela se voit, il veut parler mais ne sait par où commencer. Peut-être que je devrais l'aider et parler le premier… Je ne sais pas… Enfin, je me jette à l'eau pour lui avouer afin que mon cœur et ma conscience ne me torture pas trop avec ce genre de détails. Je lui dis :

- Je suis bien venu à ton travail ce matin…

Mon cœur s'emballe…

Comment va-t-il réagir… Il écarquille juste les yeux puis chuchote :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voulais t'obliger à passer cette journée avec moi… Mais… tu n'y étais pas…

- Oui, j'étais…

- Avec un autre homme, oui je sais…

- Draco…

- Ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai un peu désespéré sur le fait que… tu ne m'aimais peut-être plus. Je n'avais sûrement pas le droit mais je vous ai un peu suivi. Jusqu'à ce que tu m'envoies ce message…

- Tu nous suivais ?

- Je suis désolé ! Et après je suis rentré et j'ai attendu.

- Ça veut dire que tu m'as fait confiance…

- Oui… Je suis…

- Ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est que tu n'es pas vu ce que j'ai fait ensuite.

Mon cœur se serre.

- Dis moi la vérité, Harry, je t'en pris.

- Bien sûr ! L'homme que tu as vu est un ami. C'est le mari de Colette, la serveuse.

- Quoi !

Mon cœur tambourine.

- Oui, il tient un restaurant qui n'est pas très loin d'ici. Il est venu m'aider.

- T'aider à quoi ?

- A préparer cette journée avec toi…

Je souris…

Mon cœur s'apaise…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	20. Chapter XX : 17h 02, Un jour nouveau

**Chapitre XX : **17h 02, Un jour nouveau…

La voiture se gare dans un coin devant un grand bâtiment. Harry se recule et pose sa tête contre le dossier. Je le regarde intensément.

- Je n'ai pas été très gentil avec toi, dernièrement. Et encore le mot "gentil" est un euphémisme… J'en ai pris conscience ce matin quand je suis parti. Alors que tu as tout fait pour moi.

»Tu m'as sauvé la vie une fois, tu m'as redonné le sourire et chaque jour… chaque jour que nous avons passé ensemble tu étais toujours là pour moi… Alors ce matin j'ai appelé Eric et je lui ai demandé un service qu'il me devait.

- Harry… L'opération commence dans une heure…

- C'est amplement suffisant pour que nous puissions faire ce que j'ai prévu.

Harry se penche contre moi et m'embrasse. Dieu que j'aime ces lèvres… Elles sont si douces, si frêles et tendres…

J'ai un sursaut d'élan comme à chaque fois avec lui.

C'est instinctif, j'ai besoin de le savoir tout contre moi. J'ai besoin de le sentir pour me rappeler que tout cela n'est pas un rêve.

Harry sourit contre mes lèvres et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps me laisse faire. Me laisse l'aimer comme je veux jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

- Je t'aime Harry Potter. Sache que demain sera un autre jour. Un comme tu ne l'as jamais imaginé.

- Et si moi je te disais que demain est aujourd'hui !

- Aujourd'hui ? Alors ce n'est pas juste un jour !

- Si ça l'est mais comme juste un jour nouveau.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	21. Chapter XXI : 17h 03, Le restaurant

**Chapitre XXI :** 17h 03, Le restaurant d'Eric…

- Allons-y !

Il sort de la voiture et j'en fais de même. La contournant, je prends sa main dans la mienne et il m'entraîne vers le bâtiment. Je le reconnais, c'est un restaurant. Oui tout ça est nouveau.

Les premiers temps on se cachait des autres. Quand ils ont appris, on ne nous a jamais laissé en paix. Et puis quand ils ont commencé à accepter, nous n'avons eu le temps à cause de la maladie d'Harry.

En clair jamais nous sommes sortir quelques part tout les deux… Si je rajoute « en amoureux » cela ferait bizarre ? Peut-être… Pourtant c'est ce que je pense.

– Harry, murmurai-je. C'est fermé.

C'est bien normal, il est à peine dix-huit heures. Je me demande, fait-il cela parce qu'il a peur qu'après nous ne pourrions pas le faire ? J'ai peur que se soit le cas.

Perdu dans ses pensées plus que négatives et dont je ne devrais pas avoir, je ne tilt pas de le voir rentrer dans le restaurant sans s'arrêter mais le suit. Toutes les tables sont rangées et propres. Toutes sauf une.

– Je vois, on est dans le restaurant d'Eric !

- Oui… il fait ça pour nous. C'est la première fois alors… je suis gêné.

– C'est une belle surprise, la meilleur qu'on ait pu me faire.

– Et puis Eric est un grand cuisinier ! Rit-il.

– Je devrais m'excuser et le remercier alors !

- Pourquoi t'excuser ?

Je rougis.

- Je l'ai bien trop longtemps haï.

Dessus, il y a un grand bouquet de fleur de toutes les couleurs... sauf le rouge. Je me retourne vers Harry qui hausse les épaules en rougissant.

- Je voulais juste voir combien cela pouvait t'émouvoir, parce que moi non plus je ne t'ai jamais demandé...

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	22. Chapter XXII : 17h 11, Ce futur avec toi

**Chapitre XXII :** 17h 11, Ce futur avec toi…

- Assis-toi.

J'obtempère avec excitation. Ce juste jour nouveau commence enfin à me plaire. Mais je sais que bientôt je le regretterais car le temps continue d'avancer. Quand bien même je pourrais l'arrêter je ne le ferais pas. Car maintenant je sais que l'on évolue toujours.

Le présent est toujours meilleur que fut le passé et bien plus mauvais que sera le futur. Harry, je te regarde et sais-tu ce que je vois ? La même chose que ce que j'y ai vu lors de notre toute première nuit… mon futur…

Harry…

Il sourit.

– Pourquoi me regardes-tu de la sorte ?

– Je me disais juste que tu étais l'homme le plus beau de la terre et que j'ai beaucoup de chance.

Il rougit énormément. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et l'embrasse.

– Harry tu te souviens la nuit dans l'irréel ?

– Oui, je m'en souviens. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier.

- J'y avais décris l'avenir… notre avenir…

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Et dans ce futur j'y voyais toi et moi, une maison, des enfants… Dans ce futur. J'y voyais surtout de l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour pour nous tous.

– Nous tous ?

– Tu aimerais avoir des enfants, Harry ?

– Oh oui ! Chuchote-t-il.

– Alors on en aura.

– Ce serait génial.

– C'est le futur qui sera génial.

Il baisse les yeux et ses mains se mettent à trembler.

– Oui…

- Harry.

Je passe mes doigts sur son visage.

– Ce futur ne se fera pas sans toi et crois moi ! Je t'y vois dedans !

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	23. Chapter XXIII : 17h 15, Un repas

**Chapitre XXIII :** 17h 15, Un repas…

Eric arriva. Cet homme que j'ai tant haï me parait fort sympathique à l'instant. Il s'incline et je me lève, lui tendant la main.

– Draco Malfoy.

– Oui, je sais ! Moi, je suis Eric, votre cuisinier de la… ben de maintenant !

Je ris en m'asseyant.

– Harry m'a déjà fait parvenir sa commande afin de gagner du temps car vous de devez partir je crois dans un peu moins d'une heure. Alors je vous apporte l'entrée immédiatement !

Alors qu'il s'en va, Harry me chuchote :

- Ce sera un dîner éclair !

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Tant que je le partage avec toi, cela me va !

« C'est peut-être le dernier. » Pense-t-il. Je le sais, je le vois dans ses yeux qui s'attriste considérablement. Non, cela ne le sera pas ! Mais je donnerais à ce repas toute la douceur et l'allégresse qu'il mérite en tant que premier rendez-vous.

Je veux qu'il soit le meilleur souvenir, et même le seul qu'Harry pensera… là-bas.

Eric revient avec un grand plateau. Il pose nos assiettes et je me régale des yeux. C'est vrai j'ai une de ses faim de loup. Le ventre me serrant, je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir.

– Si tu es comme moi, fit Harry, alors je suppose que tu dois mourir de faim.

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai faim. J'ai même très faim !

– Mangeons alors !

Je crois bien que ce repas a été l'un des meilleurs que je n'ai jamais mangé. Pas parce que qu'il y avait quelque chose de fantastique dedans, malgré la délicieuse nourriture, mais juste parce que je le partageais avec Harry et que c'étais notre première fois.

C'était plus que magique.

Nous discutions de rien et ce rien nous faisait sourire. C'était génial. Cependant quand je le passe avec Harry, le temps s'écoule bien trop vite. L'heure fatidique approche…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	24. Chapter XXIV : 18h 11, Epousemoi

**Chapitre XXIV :** 18h 11, Epouse-moi…

Au dessert, je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains et dit :

- Tu as raison. Aujourd'hui est juste un jour nouveau. Tu as fait tout ça pour moi, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose moi aussi.

– Quelque chose que tu m'as caché !

– Oui…

- Qu'elle est-elle ?

- Il n'y a pas très longtemps, je suis passé devant une vitrine de magasin qui m'a intrigué. C'était un bijoutier.

Je sors la boîte de ma poche et la lui tend.

– Draco… tu sais que je n'aime pas beaucoup les bijoux.

– Oui, je sais que tu les détestes. Cependant… Harry…

Je me lève et m'agenouille devant lui. Je vois ses oreilles devenir rouge. Aussi rouge que mon cadeau.

– J'ai compris la nuit où je t'ai sorti de l'irréel que tu étais l'homme de ma vie. Alors il faut absolument que tu dises oui !

Harry se cache la tête de ses mains alors que je souris. J'ai mon cœur qui bat les records de balai et je suppose que le sien doit faire plusieurs de ses fameux loopings.

– Epouse-moi !

Il émet un petit bruit de souris qui me fait rire.

- Ça veut dire oui, je l'espère !

– Oui ! Oui, bien sûr que oui Draco !

Il se jette sur moi et m'encercle de ses bras. Il a peine regardé la bague mais franchement je m'en fiche.

– Je crois que je prends goût au nouveau.

– Puisse-t-on continuer cela longtemps.

– On le pourra. Je te le promets.

- Et si cela n'était pas possible ?

– Pourquoi voudrais-tu que cela ne soit pas possible !

Il se relève légèrement et me regarde.

– Que feras-tu après…

Je souris soudainement, sur de moi pour la première depuis bien longtemps et je lui murmure à l'oreille

- Après, je viendrais m'installer à tes côtés et je te caresserais les cheveux comme je le fais maintenant. Et puis je dirais : « Tout va bien aller ! C'est juste un jour » Car il n'y aura pas de sans toi !

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	25. Chapter XXV : 18h 45, Ne me quitte pas

**Chapitre XXV :** 18h 45, Ne me quitte pas…

- Mr Potter, bonjour. Est-ce que ça va ?

Harry secoue négativement la tête. Il sert ma main tellement fort qu'elle blanchit. Je suis aussi stressé mais je ne veux pas lui communiquer mon embarras. Il doit d'abord gérer le sien. Je serre la main du docteur à mon tour qui me sourit.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas tout ira bien. Nous avons effectué énormément de simulations pour que tout se passe bien aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez vous installer !

Il montre de la main le seul lit de la chambre. A St Mangouste il est rare de pouvoir avoir une chambre pour soi mais Harry n'est pas n'importe qui. Le docteur s'en va nous laissant seul. Harry regarde les habits qu'on lui a donnés d'un air dégoûté.

Je souris.

– Allez, ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui!

Harry hoche la tête, se déshabille et revêt la blouse bleue. Je l'entends soupirer. Quand se fut finit il regarde ses habits et me les tends. Je les prends tout en me rapprochant de lui.

Je l'embrasse voracement et lui se complait dans mes bras. Nous en avions besoin. Autant lui que moi.

– Draco…

- Oui ?

– Tu resteras avec moi ? Tu le promets ?

– Je ne te quitterais pas d'une semelle.

Le docteur toque à la porte et une infirmière rentre dans la salle, un fauteuil la suivant derrière elle. Harry s'assit dessus et tend la main vers moi que je pris.

- Vous pouvez l'accompagner jusqu'à bloc opératoire et ensuite il faudra nous laisser faire.

– D'accord !

- Draco, ne me quitte pas, je t'en pris.

– Cela n'arriveras pas.

Je fais glisser sa bague sur son doigt et sourit.

– Cela n'arriveras pas…

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre...<em>**


	26. Chapter XXVI : 18h 55, Dors Harry

**Chapitre XXVI :** 18h 55, Dors Harry…

Harry est allongé sur un brancard que l'on fait glisser jusqu'à la salle. Je lui tiens toujours la main. Elle est tremblante et lui a le teint livide. J'ai peur tout autant que lui mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire que tout va bien aller.

- Draco, murmure-t-il à tout va.

Les somnifères prennent effet et petit à petit il s'endort. Il lutte alors que je lui dis :

- C'est bien Harry, tu peux dormir maintenant.

– Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi mon amour mais maintenant, il faut que tu dormes. Dors, Harry, dors…

Il lutte encore alors que je lui caresse les cheveux. On pénètre la salle ou cinq docteurs patientent.

- Mr Malfoy, il faut y aller maintenant.

- Non… J'entends.

Alors je me penche et l'embrasse.

– Dors, Harry… Je serais là à ton réveil comme toujours.

– Draco…

- Dors, Harry…

Enfin il s'endort et je soupire.

- Harry... « Si c'est juste une nuit que j'ai compris comment faire, c'est pour toute une vie que j'ai appris à t'aimer »

Son visage s'apaise brusquement, comme bercer par mes mots. Je caresse ses cheveux luttant avec moi-même contre mes larmes qui montent.

- Mr Malfoy ?

Je renifle.

- Oui ?

- Vous devez sortir.

– D'accord.

Je me soûle une dernière fois de son visage. De l'eau coule sur mes joues, je les efface vite. J'embrasse son front puis lui murmure :

- Dors, Harry… Et dans ton rêve, je serai encore avec toi ! Et je te sauverai une fois de plus…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	27. Chapter XXVII : 19h 01, La fin

**Chapitre XXVII :** 19h 01, La fin…

**[Pov narrateur]**

Peu importe combien de fois on repasse sa journée dans sa tête, on ne pourra jamais la changer. On perd son temps à imaginer le mieux, ce qu'on aurait mieux fait, ce qu'on aurait mieux dit, ce que l'on aurait mieux apprécié…

Mais en fin de compte, une journée passe et le moment aussi délicat soit-il ne reste jamais. Le perdre à compter n'est pas l'idéal. Si Draco avait profité de chaque moment qu'il avait eu pour être avec Harry aurait-il été plus ou moins inquiet à ce moment même ? Peut-être de la même façon…

Il regarde la porte.

C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire.

Il regarde la porte et les infirmières, les patients, les gens… tous passent et repassent… mais lui il reste là… Il regarde la porte.

Il ne pense à rien, ne dit rien. Il ne prétend pas savoir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur pour ne pas à avoir à s'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Il perd petit à petit pied, s'effondre à terre. Pourtant, il est toujours bien réveillé.

Ce qu'il attend ?

La fin… La fin d'une histoire, la fin d'une attente… ou la fin d'une vie… La sienne peut-être.

Un docteur vient le relever et l'aide à s'asseoir. Il lui donne de l'eau et des mots qui doit rassurer puis s'en va. Et quand Draco a bu, il regarde la porte.

Et il attend la fin…

**[Fin pov narrateur]**

Je reviens doucement à la vie, c'est comme si j'avais été déconnecté pendant un court moment. Si on doit me tuer, qu'on le fasse immédiatement ! Je n'en peux plus. Si seulement cette porte pouvait s'ouvrir !

J'ai les yeux qui me brûlent encore alors je les ferme et contre ma volonté, je m'endors…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	28. Chapter XXVIII : 20h 51, … d'un jour

**Chapitre XXVIII :** 20h 51, … d'un jour.

- Mr Malfoy ! Monsieur !

Je me réveille en sursaut ! J'ai la bouche pâteuse et des courbatures partout et cette sensation d'avoir fait une bêtise. Je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir ! Je regarde le docteur et il me demande si tout va bien. Quelle question ! Mon fiancé est sur une table d'opération, le ventre à l'air en train de se faire charcuter par je ne sais qui et je devrais me sentir bien !

Il écarquille les yeux et je me mords la lèvre. J'ai parlé à voix haute. Soudain il sourit.

- Mr Potter est dans sa chambre, Mr Malfoy ! L'opération s'est bien passée. Le poison a été entièrement retiré sans aucune complication et l'ouverture refermée. Il aura une vilaine cicatrice pendant un à sept jours et puis sa peau se reformera tou…

- Il est… en vie ? M'exclame-je en ayant pas suivi un traître mot de ce qu'il a dit.

- Bien sûr ! Je ne dis pas que cela a été d'une facilité, ça nous a pris plus de deux heures. Chaque goutte était dispersé dans son corps et on a dû tout prélever afin qu'il ne se régénère pas. Mes mains en tremblent encore, jamais je n'ai eu de cas aussi ardu !

- Je peux le voir…

- Je vous en prie ! Il se réveille… vous connaissez le chemin, sans doute.

Je me lève brusquement, faisant fit du grincement de mon corps toujours endoloris. Je reviens dans la chambre en trombe. Et tombe sur une vision de bonheur. Je m'avance jusqu'à lui et soupire. Je caresse ses joues, son nez tout son visage si blanc et fatigué. Puis je me penche et l'embrasse doucement… Il soupire. Je m'assoies et prend sa main. L'attente ne fut pas longue. Je le vois se remuer et se réveiller petit à petit.

- Draco ? Chuchote-t-il.

Je souris.

- C'est moi, amour.

- C'est déjà le matin ?

- Non… C'est la fin d'aujourd'hui… Tout va aller mieux demain… et après…

Je le vois se rendormir alors que sa main sert fortement la mienne et que je passe l'autre dans ses cheveux.

- Tout va aller mieux maintenant… C'est juste un jour…

_**¤ Fin ¤**_


End file.
